One Million Drabbles and One-Shots of Harry Potter
by Hadrian Aureus Black
Summary: Love drabbles or short fics? Well, here's an early birthday present for you. R&R
1. Tom Riddle JrMinerva McGonagall

Tom found himself in a rather confusing situation. In front of him was Minerva McGonagall, a Gryffindor sixth year. They were good acquaintance, if Tom could say so himself.

They were having a rather good debate about how long the Peruvian Gir-eater could swallow a live elephant, which Tom thought he was winning.

Minerva had said it would take a mere one week, but Tom argued it would take one month.

Now it was quiet. Well, mainly because Madam Yills had shushed them, but Tom thought it was rather comfortable. Usually, it would be awkward, and Tom would find himself a way out of the situation with his Slytherin ways, but he did not feel uncomfortable at all. They were staring at each other. Tom made his decision. He raised her chin up, and Minerva gave him a hopeful look.

"Why don't we forget about this?" asked Tom. "and just admit that I clearly won."

Minerva glared at him. "Not a chance, Riddle."

But Tom couldn't resist. He did it. For the first time in his life, he actually did it. He kissed her.


	2. TonksFred

Fred was laughing at Tonks. She had transformed into Albus Dumbledore with her metamorphic skills.

"Students are not allowed to enter the third floor corridor unless they wish to die a most painful death," said Tonks, in her best Dumbledore impression.

"You were there?" asked Fred. "in Harry's first year?"

"Yeah," said Tonks, smiling. "Seventh year Hufflepuff."

Smiling, Fred said, "No wonder I bumped into a beautiful woman in a secret passageway."

"Oh - oh, that - that was you!"

"Downstairs, by the way," Fred told her, after giving his girlfriend a kiss in the cheek. "Dumbledore's down stairs."

Tonks shuffled her way downstairs, with a giggling Fred following closely behind. "Attention!" screamed Tonks, as she entered the entrance of the dining room.

Dumbledore looked amused, with his eyes twinkling as always. The other looked confused.

Tonks looked at Fred, who was behind her. "What should I say again?"


	3. GeorgeKatie

"No way in hell," said Katie sternly at George. "That Quaffle was signed by Viktor Krum in our sixth year! No way would I give it to you."

George went to snatch the Quaffle, but Katie's reflexes were fast. She pulled the Quaffle back.

"C'mon Katie," George groaned. "I'll give you a-"

Winking, Katie said, "Good night?"

George turned confused for a second, but turned as red as his hair a second later. He winked back. "Yeah. I'll give you a good night. A very, _very_ good night, love."

Giving her boyfriend a peck in the cheek, Katie gave him the quaffle. "Goodnight."

And George ran off, with the Quaffle at his hands, presumably to the quidditch field, where his Fred and Lee are waiting. Too stunned to even act, Katie stood there, sinking in the fact that she got tricked by her boyfriend for what must be the millionth time. "Oh, I'll get you, George Weasley," she muttered.


	4. SnapeBurbage

Snape groaned when there was a knock at the door. _It was either an Order member, or that muggle-born, Burbage_ , Snape thought. _Yes, that muggleborn was really testing his anger_.

She had been practically stalking him since first year. She was in Ravenclaw, and unfortunately in the same year as him. She had became friends with Lily only to get close to him, Snape had remembered. In school, Burbage seemed to have remembered her childhood crush. Since he had came to teach, Burbage had been bothering him non-stop about random things.

And Snape was right. He had looked up to the potions magazine he was holding, only to see Burbage barge in without permission. She was wearing those annoying muggle coats and jeans, holding a bloody umbrella when it's not even raining outside, and a hat. "Hello, Severus!"

She had that annoying smile of hers permanently sticked to her face. For the first time in forever, Snape wished Voldemort would barge right into his house and use the Avada Kedavra at him.


	5. Sirius BlackAmelia Bones

**Sirius Black grinned at his wife, who was leaning against the bedroom wall, wearing nothing but bikini and panties. Sirius had just gotten home from an auror mission, which involved atching a lunatic who was hitting witches with a thick wooden stick. He entered the room only to find his half-naked wife mumble something. "What's that, 'Melia?"**

 **"I'm chosen," repeated Amelia. "to be the head of the department of law enforcement."**

 **Grinning, Sirius took his shirt off and wiped the sweat in his body with it. "I knew you'd get that role, 'Melia, you're flawless,"**

 **Amelia stepped forward, with her hips swaying. She touched his chest, and looked at him seductively. "Where is my prize?"**

 **Sirius unbuckled his belt, and reached for his jeans. He just couldn't help it. They haven't made love for a week, after all. Pulling down his jeans, Sirius felt his boxers tighten. Letting her husband's pants fall, Amelia touched Sirius' boxers, who moaned. She raised it down, but not enough to show his growing member.**

 **"I forgot something," said Amelia, who suddenly grabbed Sirius' growing member. "I forgot to take a bath."**

 **And Amelia ran towards the bathroom, after grabbing her yellow towel. Sirius was too stunned to even react. His erect member was practically screaming, "Alohomora the bathroom door!". Once his brain had processed what had happened, Sirius let his boxers fall down. "I'm going to show you how to** ** _really_** **tease, Amelia Bones."**


	6. JamesPetunia

"You were supposed to keep her safe!" shouted Petunia, her voice trembling with anger and confusion. "her and Harry!"  
Wiping his glassy eyes under his round glasses, James looked down at the floor. It had been one year. One year since their death. And yet, he had lived to kill Voldemort. Voldemort had merely stunned him, he had promised to get him under the imperius curse - he told him he would be a good death eater. He had failed. Voldemort had killed Lily and Harry - all in one night.  
Petunia was not forgiving. From what Lily had told him, she was never forgiving. But it had been one year.  
"I know it's my fault!" shouted James, his voice breaking. "but it's been one year, Tuney! One year!  
"It doesn't matter!" shouted Petunia, whose voice was also breaking. She didn't even bother to wipe the tears in her eyes. "Maybe I will forgive you... maybe in a parallel universe... maybe in an afterlife - but she was my sister! My niece! You were her husband, his son! You were supposed to keep her safe!"  
"Tuney, I know you're angry-"  
"Goodbye, James."  
And his former sister-in-law slammed the door shut. Sirius, Remus, and even Dumbledore had said that it was not his fault. It was Voldemort's. But Petunia seemed to see differently. He didn't even know why he seeks for her forgiveness. She was merely his former sister-in-law, and he had thought she hated Lily. But he had this growing attraction - like a special place in his heart - for his former sister-in-law. Then he knew. He would always seek for his forgiveness. There was nothing to lose, even if Petunia was never forgiving.


	7. Amelia Bones - Afraid

Amelia Bones paced around her bedroom. The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was afraid. She was very afraid. Last week, Emmeline Vance, a magically and politically powerful witch had been killed. And she was merely a member of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Surely, it will not be long until Voldemort seeks her, would it?

But it was not only her life on the risk. Susan… oh, what about Susan? It was a good thing she was on holiday with the Abbotts, but if Voldemort really got her… what will happen to her precious Susan?

She loved Susan like none other. She was the only living relative she has. If Voldemort was really hunting for her, then he should've killed her now. At least Susan would not be really involved. Knowing the Dark Lord, he would probably use Susan as a bait.

Amelia jumped when the windows opened. The wind flowed right into the room, making it unusually cold. Whipping out for her wand, Amelia reached for the doorknob - but it was suddenly locked. Locked from the inside.

"Amelia Bones," mused a cold voice. Amelia's hair stood up by hearing this, it also sent shivers down her spine. But she had heard this voice before - on an auror mission that she was tasked to join. This was Voldemort's voice. "Locked from the inside… I've heard you're a fighter. Join my ranks… or die."


	8. Messrs Scamanders - Rivalry

Lorcan and Lysander was the best pranksters known at Hogwarts, thank you very much. Their rivals, James Potter and Fred Weasley would try to convince you otherwise, but do not listen to them!

These two teams was rivalries since first year. Lorcan and Lysander, also known as Messrs Scamanders, would try to tell their fellow friends at Ravenclaw that the Marauders II - which includes Fred Weasley and James Potter - are very desperate to be funny. The Marauders II were not amused when they heard of it, though - it later escalated to a fight which included a water bottle and a frying pan.

Messrs Scamanders were pretty much livid when they received one month worth of detention. But that's not the worst of it. They're sharing these detention sessions with the marauders. Are the teachers insane? Do they want another fight to escalate?

Lorcan mumbled something harsh about the marauders and wiped the floor with tissue. _Tissue_. Yep, this was what he hated about the caretaker, Mr. Goyle. He loves to ruin lives.

"Didn't catch that?" said Lysander, who was wiping the floor next to him.

"Shut up!" snapped Goyle, who looked up from his adult magazine. "or I'll give you more detentions."

"Yeah, shut up, Scamander," mocked James Potter.

Lysander took the dirty tissue he was holding and threw it right onto James Potter's face. It fortunately went right into his mouth. Unfortunately for the pranksters, Goyle had seen the interaction.

"Two more detentions, all of you," snapped Goyle.

"But I didn't do anythi-" Fred Weasley started.

"Shut up," interjected Goyle. "or I'll give you more detentions."

"Desperate hag," muttered Fred Weasley, disgustedly wiping the walls.

For once, Messrs Scamanders agreed with what Weasley has to say.


	9. Dobby - Bloody Hell

Dobby was confused. His master, Ronald Weasley, kept saying 'Bloody Hell'. What does it mean? Does that mean his master does not like what he does? In fact, Dobby had once made a whole dinner for his master's birthday that Dobby thought was rather good, and his master would keep repeating 'Bloody Hell' while eating. He had proceeded to thank Dobby after the meal, which Dobby thought was weird. Was his master being sarcastic?

Dobby had tried and tried to do better, so that his master would appreciate him - so that he wouldn't say 'Bloody Hell'. But every dinner he's done, every time he had made the house very clean until he can see his own reflection on the walls, his master would put on a shocked face and say "Bloody Hell."

Dobby drank a sip of butterbeer that his friend Winky lent him. Winky was working with Harry Potter now. It was sunday, which was the day off for the two house-elves.

"Me is confused, Winky," Dobby slurred, before hiccuping. "Masters Wheezy always says 'Bloody Hell'. What is it mean, Winky?"

Winky hicupped. "I think I is know, Dobby," said Winky. "Master Harry always says it when he is surprised."

"So-" Dobby hiccuped. "It is a good thing?"

"I is think yes," Winky hiccuped.

Dobby sighed with relief. He had surprised his master, and his master was not angry at him. Smiling, Dobby thought, "Bloody hell, Master Wheezy."


End file.
